


Raised by Wolves

by hellbells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Clueless Dumbledore, Durmstrang Harry, F/F, Good-Fenrir, Harry raised by Dogfathers, Harry/Hermione/Draco friendship, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised by Wolves is usually an expression but Albus Dumbledore is horrified when he realises that for the golden boy, Harry Potter, it was a fact!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Wolf in Wizard's clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Raised by Wolves - Élevé parmi les loups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757687) by [Lostariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostariel/pseuds/Lostariel)



> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK  
> Secondly this is going to be posted over the week as part of a challenge over on Rough Trade.

“The next to compete in the Final is Hadrian Black and Alexei Volkov.”

 

The duelling teacher was a Goblin, Ragnuk the tenth, who was related to Ragnok, the leader of Gringotts and Goblin King.  Ragnuk was taking a sabbatical to teach at Durmstrang as a favour to his King, as Ragnok wanted his godson capable of defending himself against all enemies. Harry was still crowing about the sword that was made especially for him for his 15th birthday – it functioned as both a wand and a sword. Harry knew that his fathers had made sure of his employment - as they wanted him to be trained well enough to protect himself as well.

 

This match was going to be fun especially as Volkov hated his guts. It was a wolf thing - Harry was an enforcer for another pack even at only 15 so he wanted to establish his dominance over Harry.  It was too bad Harry thought that he didn’t have the fangs and claws to back up his attitude.

 

Harry stepped up onto the duelling stage sharing a smirk with his fathers, Remus and Sirius.  This was going to fun and there was no trace of worry in their eyes. They knew he could beat the arrogant little shit.

 

Alexei snarled showing fangs, “I’m gonna rip you apart.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he hated wolves who were all talk and no fangs - this would be the perfect opportunity to put the upstart wolf in his place.  Alexei was getting mad at being ignored, seeing it as a sign of disrespect, which showed he wasn’t as stupid as he looked. Then Alexei broke all the rules -  _he shifted._

 

Harry could hear the crowd start to protest or cheer. His teacher was about to end the duel but Harry just laughed and waved him away. “Pups wants to play. Let’s play.”

 

Harry broke all the rules for a wizard. His grandfather, the leader of the Greyback pack always said he was a wolf in Wizards clothing.  It helped that he was a wolf animagus much to his Dogfather’s joy (Their words not his.)  Oh, and he shifted into his own wolf form - only where as Volkov was an Eastern Wolf he was far bigger Arctic Wolf.

 

The rules for duelling in Durmstrang for the upper years were a little different to most schools. The rules were simple no killing or permanent maiming - or expect untold or equal retribution. In reality it was only the final year students who could participate and Harry. Harry was allowed on the grounds that a) his fathers had given him permission and b) he’d killed the 60ft basilisk in his summer holidays after his second year.  His grandfather had been so pleased that he had promoted him to enforcer of the pack.  It really had tickled Fenrir pink when he saw the 60ft carcass lying flat on the floor and saw the grumbling pup complaining about his shoes whilst his fathers were desperately trying to say something.

 

The rules had been created by Sirius the headmaster and that was still a funny thought, even Remy was laughing.  No one could ever imagine that he would be a headmaster of a wizarding school but here he was and running a duelling competition to appease his bloodthirsty little heart.  He was proud that Harry didn’t blink an eye at Volkov’s cheating - Sirius would make the student miserable soon enough.  Harry’s wolf was gorgeous and he knew that Harry was going make his Grandfather proud now - there was no way that he would lose to the Volkov heir-apparent. Harry was a tough cookie but he could not handle Fenrir’s disappointed face.

 

The two wolves circled each other - Alexei was a pup and it was clear to Harry that his father had coddled him. He was making weak feints and attacks. Clearly no one had ever truly challenged him as they were too scared of his Alpha. It was sweet but stupid. The wolf had no idea and if Harry was in a more pissy mood, and in the wild he would have ripped the insolent pups throat out with his teeth.  As it was, Harry would deliver a message and a beat down.  He made his first serious attack snapping at the littler wolfs right flank. Alexei had taken bait and quick as a flash he was moving in close to the left flank to bite down hard. It was a wounding hit one that was designed to attack the muscles and stomach.  Harry was not one to let off though - he pressed home his advantage grappling with the injured wolf. He went for a bite at the nape of the neck. It was a little mean but all Alphas should have a grain of humility; Harry liked to think to think of it as a good life lesson.

 

The Volkov wolf went limp, showing submission making Harry the winner by the Rules of Duelling and the wilds.

 

Sirius clapped loudly, he was grinning from ear to ear. He was proud of the man that Harry was becoming. He’d sworn the night that Lily and James had died that he would do the best he could for little Harry. It started that night when he refused to bow to the wishes of the old goat and leave Harry with Lily’s hateful family.  He’d been so full of loathing and scared out of his mind worried that someone would come back and kill his pup out of spite.  He’d gone to his mate to see if they could hatch a plan. It was a crazy plan and also perfect.

 

After all, no one would ever think that Remus would go back to his Sire and take his place as the heir of the Pack but he did. Strangely it the best decision he ever made. Remus learnt to be a little less wizard and a little more wolf but by doing so managed to reconcile all parts of his nature.  Fenrir offered protection and more importantly a hidden place to make sure they could train Harry to protect himself from all threats that may come at him.  It wasn’t totally crazy - Fenrir had never been a true Deatheater. He supported their cause as they offered the more attractive conditions for werewolves to live in.

 

Sirius sighed looking to his mate; Remus was doing well as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. After all, Durmstrang did not have any discriminatory hiring practices. “Are we really doing this?”

Remus shrugged, “Just for the look on the old goats face when he realises that his precious golden boy is Greyback’s enforcer.”

 

Sirius smirked, “Or that Karakoff is dead.”

Remus and Sirius had offed the last headmaster after he’d made the crass attempt on their cub’s life in his first year.  The best part was when Harry had finally killed the crazy Griphon only to find that Karakoff was already dead. He’d been pissy about that for a week and their Alpha had enabled it because it amused him.  
Remus clasped his shoulder in a comforting gesture - for better or worse they were going back to Hogwarts. Now they had to let the cub know that he was the one of the representatives of their school. - And they hoped he crushed the Hogwarts champion into the ground.

 

 


	2. Enter with a bang not a whimper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Durmstrang contingent arrive in Hogwarts!

** Act Two: Enter with a Bang not a Whimper  **

 

Hogwarts was chaos. The students and the teachers were excited for the arrival of the foreign students. Beauxbaton were here and had already made a fool of many students - most of all Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. On the arrival of the Veela students they had all but promised their brains to the students if they would agree to be courted.  

 

Two students, Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger, were not enamoured and were watching quietly and speculatively as the students placed themselves on their own table.

 

Dumbledore stood up expecting silence and eventually the students settled down to let him speak.  He was not annoyed as he was aware the students were excited by the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was going to bring such positive press for Hogwarts and hopefully deflect attention from the rising Deatheater attacks that were plaguing their country.  “Now the students are settled we shall eat whilst we wait for the arrival of our last school.”  


Severus sneered as he’d warned Albus that it was foolish inviting Karakoff - his school was a Deatheaters’ breeding ground and the man was a known Deatheater.  “Yes because you could do with inviting more snakes into the school.”  
  
“Come now Severus …You should be glad the Potions curriculum is very stringent by all accounts I’m sure you would be glad to teach several students who are not complete dunderheads.”

 

“That is debatable and I will withhold judgement.”

 

Minerva laughed softly, she always loved the sparkling conversations of wit that Severus and Albus indulged in. “When will the Durmstrang contingent arrive?”  
  
Albus shrugged, “They are arriving sometime soon ... that is all I know.”

As soon as he said it though he froze as something was exciting the wards.  Hogwarts was not threatened which stopped his alarm but he was confused by what could have created such excitement,  “Members with me.”  
  
The staff frowned as that was a very particular subset of the teachers on staff. To put it bluntly - it was the warriors and duellers of the staff.  They walked to the door assuring the students that they would return shortly.

 

“What is it Old Man? I can’t feel any Deatheaters.” Severus explained but he was on edge because Albus was on edge.

 

Minerva was alert as well and she was the one who saw the lake disturbed. It was a huge old style Galleon that looked like it belonged in a muggle pirate movie.  The ship was hovering in the air, and all you could hear was a loud voice, “For fucks sake cub! Put us down before you make your old man sick.”  


“Yeah old man and then Fenrir, Papa and I will laugh ourselves sick.”

 

“Hadrian Black you take that back.”

 

Albus’ eyebrows were rising higher and higher. “It can’t be, can it?”  
  
Minerva had hope in her heart - not in the same way as Albus. He may have been furious when Remus and Sirius had taken little Harry but she was glad that he’d not been subjected to those horrid muggles.   


“Never old man and you say that now before I’ve parked the ship.”

 

The Durmstrang students were on the deck clearly loving the spectacle and amused by the gawping witches and wizards below.  “‘Eadmaster Black I think ve are scaring the locals.”  


And sure enough when Sirius leaned over the ship to see Albus pale, Minerva joyful and Severus looking like he’d swallowed something bitter. “You might be right. Well Pup we’ve entered with a bang not a whimper ... so remind me why I let you have the goblins enchant it so you can fly this thing.”

 

Albus watched as the ship was landed with a deft hand. “Well let us go and welcome Durmstrang.”  


The staff came off the ship first and Albus got a shock seeing the Goblin, Vampire and four werewolves all walking down the plank. He would have to be careful fielding the parents’ concerns. He couldn’t believe that Sirius was Headmaster of the school. He’d assumed that it was still Igor - this changed his plans.

 

“Headmaster Dumbledore. We cannot wait for the students to compete in the tournament.”

 

As the students filtered off he noticed the one boy come close to Remus and Severus. His emerald- jade eyes burnt bright and looking defensive as if Albus might attack.  “Harry?”  
  
“Fuck you old man it is Hadrian only family call me Harry.”

 

Sirius smirked seeing the shocked look on Albus’ face - if anything seeing Harry’s return had aged the man another fifteen years.  It might have something to do with his outfit. Fenrir had demanded that Harry have all protections that he could have to hand on him at all times whilst he was at Hogwarts. Ragnuk wanted his student to carry his sword with him.  


Minerva didn’t bother to hide her amusement. She felt it was a good thing for Albus to have his ego taken down a peg or two.  “Who is family for you now Hadrian?”  
  
Harry smiled and _by the light_ Minerva thought it was like looking at a mini-James.  “Oh Remy and Siri are my Father and Papa, and Grandpa Fenrir and his pack are all the family I will ever need.”

 

“I’m glad for you.”  
  
Sirius always had a soft spot for their former head of house. “You will always be family to Remy and I Minnie.”

 

The Durmstrang students watched in shock as the scary student transformed. He looked joyful for once a state that was rarely seen in their school unless he was causing mayhem.  

 

“This is Aunt Minnie ... we need to talk away from old men and interfering busybodies. I want you to tell me stories of Mom and Dad.”

 

Albus could not say a thing as the saviour walked off without a bye your leave. He was not happy; not at all. His precious saviour was not cowed or malleable like he’d planned - he was a Greyback Beta (even though he was human), trained at Durmstrang and scary enough that their students were freaked out by him smiling. No, he was not liking this one little bit.

 

 

**_ He would come to realise that what he wanted - was no longer important or likely to happen. _ **

 

 

The next morning was the first day where the students would see how they all would fit together. It was clear that the foreign students would be sleeping separately and come down to eat.  The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students seemed to know each other.

 

Ron was holding court with his sycophants - it never ceased to amaze Hermoine how such an idiot became popular. She remembered when she used to stick so rigidly to the rules but seeing how frequently he flouted them she got jaded very quickly.

 

“Who is he?” The idiot red head asked.  
  
Parvati Patel leaned closer, “The dark haired one by Victor Krum?”

 

“Yeah him,” He sneered not liking the way he was taking to Fleur.

 

“That is Hadrian Black and you do not mess with him.”  
  
Ron puffed his chest out, “And why not?”  
  
Hermoine was the one to answer, “He is wearing Basilisk armour and according to his classmates it is from a snake he killed. He is part of the Greyback pack and the sword is Goblin wrought.”  
  
“So what makes it so special?”  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes, “Apart from the fact that a Goblin made a sword willingly for a wizard? Oh maybe that the last time a wizard held one was Gryffindor himself.”

 

She finished and then seeing the stunned expressions of her compatriots buried her nose back in a book. It was the only respite she had from the overwhelming idiocy she was faced with on a daily basis. She was surprised by the note that appeared in a ball of flame.

 

_Ditch the idiots please and join me for a chat._

 

_Ever yours_

_  
Hadrian Black_

 

Hermoine smirked and deciding that she had nothing else to lose went over to Hadrian. “You wanted me to ditch the morons,” was her opening greeting.  
  
“Yes a mind such as yours should not be sullied by such idiocy.”  
  
“Are you for real?”  
  
The Durmstrang students all froze as no one was quite sure how Hadrian would respond, “It is a question that my fathers’ ask daily but one they have yet to figure out. You’re smarter though you will figure it out.”

 

“Oh really?”  
  
Harry’s smile could melt ice, and although she would love to say she was immune - Hermoine was melting. “Yes in fact would you accompany me for a walk? I would love to see how education compares. If I’m the one picked to compete I would like to know how much my competitors might know.”  
  
“You can only be fifteen surely you won't be competing.” She said slightly aghast.  Hadrian was quite frankly the prettiest and smartest thing to walk through these doors since she started.

 

“I beat all the other students at school and Headmaster Black arranged it so our champion was predetermined before we arrived.”

 

Hermoine was surprised by her offer but she liked Hadrian and her school had offered her no loyalty or friendship so why should she care for School Loyalty, “In that case let’s get out of here we have much to discuss and plan if you’re to win.”  
  
There was silence around them not they would notice. Harry stood up casually and offered his crooked arm, “In that case ... my lady.”

 

The minute they left - the hall exploded. Sirius and Remus looked at each other bemused. They could remember watching a similar scene nearly twenty years ago.

 

“Poor pup ... Do you think he has any idea?”  
  
Minerva joined in, “She is the smartest witch to come through these doors since Lily and are you seriously letting him compete?”

 

Sirius looked sheepish. “He entered the school tournament ... there was not a lot I can say when the summer before last he killed a Basilisk.”  
  
The table was stunned looking at Sirius in disbelief. Remus was still able to recall the event so vividly mainly because his heart was in his mouth.  “You should have seen it. my Alpha was having a dispute and they sent the snake after the pack.”  


Sirius took over, “It was chaos people were dropping like flies and then Harry looks up, starts shouting at the snake in Parseltongue to back the fuck up - his translation.”

 

Minerva could picture the scene. It seems it was a Potter trait not to be born with a fear gene.  “So how does he kill the Basilisk?”

 

Remus sighed, “He accioed his broom flew up distracting it. In the ensuing evasive fight he manages to make the snake lose a tooth...”  
  
“And then uses his magic to make sure it ended up in the snakes head. We had one dead snake and all Harry did was grumble that the Basilisk had ruined his shoes and we’d better use part of the carcass to make him a new pair of shoes. Fenrir made him the Chief Enforcer of the pack that very night - _uncontested._ ”

 

Minerva snorted as there was no way any wolf would argue with Harry’s inclusion.  She could also see why they were not worried about letting their boy participate.   What she really wanted to do was work out why they had returned - when they were safe and hidden.  
  
Albus was feint - this would not do at all. If he was not careful the boy would be lost to the dark.

 


	3. The Greatest Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an likely new trio start to take over Hogwarts and make Dumbledore lose his twinkle in his eyes.

 

The day of the Champions being decided had not taken long - Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts was first out of the cup and then Fleur Delacour for Beauxbaton.  The results were expected but then there was Harry’s favourite portion of the day - the interviews.  He only needed to figure out Rita’s animagus form so he could trap the vicious harpy in a trap of her own making.

 

The one bright light in all this was Hermione Granger - she was so damn smart and when they talked Harry forgot about the world; his legacy; all of the damn problems in the entire universe. “What’s the matter Big Bad?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at her ironic nickname, “Why do you ask Little Red?”

 

Hermione's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way suggesting that he would pay for that little dig. Instead she went with the cliché and in a showing of impressive transfiguration - morphed her cloak to a startling red. “You seem well ... pissy,” she explained.

 

Draco had waltzed up and laughed startled by hearing the bookworm come out of her shell. He was not the only one to notice how pretty she was now that she was coming out of her shell. His father had told him that he should report back all activities. Draco had snorted, politely told him that it would be impossible but he would do his best to cultivate a friendship.  He’d succeeded but not in any way Lucius Malfoy would have approved in. He’d announced to Harry that his father was Deatheater and he’d been ordered to spy on him. Harry had laughed and told him in that case to pull up a seat.

 

 

It was the start of a beautifully twisted friendship although he was regretting that friendship when Draco carried on the goading, “Yeah Harry you seem pissy.”  


Harry growled and Remus responded looking at him before going back to his conversation at the staff table.

 

Hermione frowned, “Wow.”  
  
“Don’t start.” Harry said tartly, “I have to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter.”  
  
Draco smirked, “My condolences.”

 

Harry looked up at him darkly, “Remind me why I like you both.”

 

Draco’s smirk increased, “Well Hermione is the love of your life whether you’re admitting it or not. You also need to have a snarky friend to balance your homicidal tendencies.”  
  
The silence that followed that was totally worth it. Harry didn’t care if the papers published another set of reports saying that he was obviously going dark. Draco’s comment had so cheered him up. “You have cheered me up so you are invited to family dinner in our quarters.”  
  
Draco queried, “Your quarters?”    
  
Harry looked innocent as he replied, “The wards can make sure no animals are listening in.

 

** TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT **

 

It was true that neither the papers nor Hogwarts knew what to make of the quick friendship that had developed between Harry, Draco and Hermione.  In fact, the headmaster was standing in their path right now which was annoying.

 

“Can we help you Headmaster?” Hermione asked letting Draco see that she was getting far better at faking politeness.

 

“You are not eating in the great hall.”  
  
“We would sir but we’ve been issued an invitation to dine with the Durmstrang students.” She finished.

 

“Yes the papers seem to imply that there will be wizarding wedding bells in the future.”

 

Draco was glad that he was a master at hiding things as he would be in so much shit with Granger right now. If anyone asks he is using the mudblood for her brain - not that that was even close to the truth.  

 

Hermione took it in her stride, “If there is I have told him that I want my weight in Diamonds as I deserve them.”  


Draco wondered if he should let her know that Harry had already ordered the diamonds but the little shit was determined to put everyone to shame as he had made sure that there was different types up to and including pink and black diamonds. “Is there a problem ...sir?”  
  
“I don’t like you consorting with the other houses. You should be showing school pride.”

 

Hermione snorted at that, “Why would we? I have been ignored and it is only since I started talking to Hadrian that people _wanted_ to talk to me. I have no time for idiots and Draco’s house is vilified and maligned from the get go. When can you say that you’ve encouraged any school loyalty?”

 

Draco was going to duplicate the memory and keep the stunned look of the headmaster for posterity as he never wanted to forget it - ever.  “We will be late if we don’t go.”

 

Hermione and he scurried away before the headmaster remembered that he wanted to stop them.

 

When they got to the boat Victor Krum was waiting to greet them, “Miz Granger and Master Malfoy.”  
  
Hermione wondered when the two would admit that they liked each other and just shag. She didn’t care she was here to talk to Harry. She wanted to make sure that he hadn’t killed Rita Skeeter after her last article and ... to just see him.

 

In the cabin there was obviously a conversation going on. “Pup you are out of your goddamn mind!”

 

Harry snorted, “You throwing stones father?”  
  
Remus laughed at that as he adored his mate but Sirius was prone to many a crazier plans. “He has a point. Draco, Miss Granger please come on through.”  
  
The students entered and were stunned about how opulent the suite was in comparison to the outside, “Thank you ... is Harry ready?”  
  
Sirius saw the perfect chance for revenge, “He has got it in his head that he needs to get his hair tameable for the evening’s dinner.”  
  
Hermione took a gamble but figured it would work, “That is a shame. I liked his scruffy hair it suits him.”  


There was a bang and then Harry appeared, “Sorry I’m late.”

 

All four of them looked at him, “What?”

 

Draco was the one to say it, “You’re adorable.”

 

Harry scowled, “Shut the fuck up and help me plan to get past the dragons.”

 

Sirius sighed, “I’m guessing killing the dragon is off the table?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “We already have the old goat trying to proclaim me dark and you as unfit guardians.”

 

His parents shared a vicious grin as they had taken steps to ensure that any stupid machinations could be fought. For example, he was well aware of his both parents and had already inherited their fortunes and titles. However Sirius had taken steps with the goblins to make sure he was blood adopted and therefore a Black by blood.  “Well they should have been more worried about Fenrir than us.”

 

“Take that back he has taught me every dirty trick he knows as both a wizard and a wolf.”  
  
Draco snorted, “Be sure to mention that - it will reassure the public,”

 

Harry smirked, “I know right. Now how do I sneak a goddamn egg past a dragon when I can’t kill it?”  
  
Remus wondered if that reflected poorly on them as guardians that that was their son’s sticking point - nah!

 

** TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT **

 

The first task had been hilarious - the other contestants had tried complicated spells and he had gone with what he was good at. He’d summoned his broom - brazenly flew into the nest and then zoomed off with the dragon on his ass. It had been the best flight he’d ever had and a perfect thrillride.

 

The Judges were stunned; they and the papers needed to  think that Hadrian (he’d finally broke them of trying to call him Harry) was the best thing since sliced bread.  He’d walked away with a three point lead. Life was good and with Hermione’s help he’d figured the next task would involve the lake.

 

It was the morning of the Second Task and he was unsure what form the challenge would take. He was fractious though as he had not seen Hermione since early this morning, “You see Hermione this morning?.”  


Draco shook his head, “No the headmaster called her, Gabriel Delacour and Cho Chang just after breakfast.”

 

“Son of a bitch.”  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow, “I always thought you assumed his mother mated with a goat?”  
  
Harry was beginning to get seriously mad. He knew that Hermione was at the bottom of the lake and that there was a time limit on this challenge. If she was not okay at the end of this he was going to call his grandfather and ask for the pack to come hunting until he avenged everyone that ever harmed a hair on his girl’s head. Thankfully he was smart enough not to mention these possessive tendencies to Hermione - he was blaming his inner wolf and he liked his balls were they were. Still he wasn’t rude so he replied, “Well it would explain his love of goats if they were family.”

 

Draco nodded in agreement because it was a sound argument.

 

Harry was growling and his eyes flashed amber showing Draco just how made he was and how close Harry was to his animagus side.  “They’ve taken Hermione.”

 

Well Draco figured that would make anyone made. It was clear that Harry viewed Hermione as someone very special and if the wolf was so close to the surface then there was the possibility that the wolf viewed her as his mate. If that was the case then he hoped things went well or this would be a bloodbath - anyone with half a brain knew that you didn’t fuck with a wolf’s mate.

 

The rules were explained to the champions - Harry was annoyed as they were delaying him. He was mad that the risk was not to the champions but rather their loved ones. They had agreed to the personal risk by signing up to the competition - they had not.

 

“You have one hour good luck.”  


Harry was mildly impressed by Cedric - the boy was smart enough to get his hands on some Gillyweed. It was simplistic but freaky for someone who was not used to the sensation. He was allowed by the rules of the competition to call on all resources that he possessed so he called on the Durmstrang boat - after all it was designed to travel underwater in style. He would have enough room to transport the victims safely should their competitors not reach them.

 

The spectators laughed as he hopped on the boat before adding a cheeky, “Hey Father. Poppa I need to borrow the boat.”  
  
Remus was so proud of the boy who was the best of all the _true_ Marauders (Peter didn’t count). “You go right ahead son.”

 

Harry grinned as he submerged the ship. It was the smartest way to travel and the ship had built-in defences for trouble. He was hoping that it wouldn’t come to that even as the warriors circled closer to the ship.  He was protected but Harry was smart to send a message inviting the MerKing to discuss the situation with him on the boat.  
  
“Lord Potter.”

 

Harry was impressed, after all, yes he had claimed the title but the Goblins had agreed to seal the announcement until he was ready to return when he was seventeen.  “Your majesty. I apologize for my intrusion. I have done my best not to engage with your people but some land dwellers took one of my greatest treasures and I would like her back.”

 

The majesty cocked his head to the side as if he was contemplating a great mystery. “You did not attack my men why?”  
  
“You are being asked to guard them ... I offer them no ill will.”  
  
“The land dweller is not a friend?”  
  
Harry shook his head, “Alas no. he is too concerned with destiny and prophecies and as a result he misses the things that go on around him.”  
  
The Merking liked that answer and the boy in front of him was not like most of the selfish land dwellers. For one, he had not attacked on sight and that was refreshing.  ”Your most precious treasure?”  
  
Harry had a rueful smile, “I am quickly realising that I cannot do without her and I need to make sure the others are safe.”  
  
“A noble sentiment.”  
  
Harry shrugged it was fifty percent noble and fifty percent angling for favours he could cash in. “I made my bed when I entered this competition Hermione and the ones you guard did not.”  
  
The MerKing was impressed and that was the only answer he would allow a competitor to take his treasure without having his guards. “Go and take all of them with you. Tell the twinkle eyed one if he does something so dangerous again I will stab my Trident up his old wrinkly ass.”.

 

Harry nodded and liked the Merking more and more. He solemnly promised, “I will deliver your message with glee and I will even help you fulfil your promise if it becomes necessary.”

 

When the ship broke the surface with the captives and Harry just as the time ran out all looked relieved. Honestly, Harry was starting to get seriously annoyed.by the lack of forethought by the organiser - they could not organize a party in a brewery!

 

As soon as they were back on land and they were capable of breathing normal air - he heard the other champions who had failed rush to the boat. Harry didn’t care he was focussing on his girl. She looked so pale and still, “Draco I need an antidote potion now.”  


He heard the bottle whizz through the air and caught it with his seeker reflexes. He gently lifted her head making sure she ingested all of it.

 

She spluttered and the first thing she saw was Harry’s face - if she held a little tighter to him. She dared anyone to say something about it, “You owe me.”  
  
Harry laughed, “How about a diamond choker to go with the dress for the Champion’s ball?”  
  
She smirked, “That’s acceptable.”

 

Dumbledore was most put out by the second task.  Harry had yet again made a fool out of the others - his act of taking all the captives made him look selfless and he was forming an increasingly tight relationship with his two best peoples.

  
He was most unhappy indeed.


	4. Play Hard - Party Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Security for the champions ball is just not what you would expect!

 

 

** Act Four: Play Hard - Party Hard **

 

The Deatheaters’ were all inside the ballroom of the Malfoy manor. Lucius hated that they were stuck listening to the ravings of Voldemort. He was not even in his own body - they’d been forced to track down a Vampire and remove its soul so they could slot their Dark Lord’s soul into it after the body of Quirrell had burnt out. The one highlight of that for Lucius was when he could bitch at Albus for his crappy hiring practices when the man had not returned for Draco’s second year.

 

“How progresses the tournament?” The Dark Lord asked sounding more or less intrigued.  
  
“I have reports from my son that Lord Black’s son is destroying all in front of him.” Lucius announced to the room.  
  
Voldemort hummed, “By all accounts he is a vicious little thing, no?”  
  
Lucius sighed, “My son, has on orders, cultivated a close friendship with the boy. His sticking point in the first task was not the Dragon but rather how to complete the task without killing the creature my Lord.”

 

Voldemort didn’t bother to hide his impressed look. By all accounts the boy was fifteen and scary as fuck.  There were a few negatives as far as Voldemort can see; he was a Potter by Birth and he was sullying himself with a Mudblood.  “He is enamoured with the mudblood.”  


Lucius sighed, “They are quite close she was the thing he would miss most in the world from the second challenge.”  
  
Voldemort sat back on the chair he’d styled to be his throne. He looked around at the core group of men he had following him - his inner circle. He had yet to call his spies and his allies.  He knew that he needed to do something as the papers were no longer reporting about the rise in deatheater attacks but rather about the boy-wonder.  He was darling of the media right now. Voldemort would love to take tips because despite what the meddlesome old coot tried to leak to blacken his name - he came out on top.  He is dark, blah, blah, part of a wolf pack.

 

So the papers responded if he was so bad then why did he rescue all three of the captives and not just his own? If that was a sign of being dark then maybe the werewolves were not so bad. The boy was unwittingly starting to reverse the anti-creature sentiment within Great Britain and that would not do.   He had the perfect plan - he would attack the champions’ ball. He was in a forgiving mood - he would offer the boy a choice just like he’d offered his parents. He hoped the boy would be smarter than James and Lily Potter.

  
“Get in contact with my potion master he is to invite you in just before the Champions Ball. You will give us permission to cross the wards as a governor.”  


Lucius nodded and summoned several of the others to come up with a plan of attack.  He would need to get in contact with his son – they had a castle to storm.

 

** TWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWT **

 

Draco did plan for the attack - just not in the way that his father would approve of. He didn’t give a shit what the others thought within his house. He refused to see the House of Malfoy bow and scrape to a shadow. His house should be proud not servants.

 

“The Dark Lord intends to make a sales pitch tonight.”  
  
Remus, Sirius and Hermione all turned around stunned. Harry though was grinning like this would be the best party guest ever. “Is that so?”  
  
Remus knew that look, “Cub what are you thinking?”  
  
Harry shrugged, “Honestly we need a plan to get the students safe; invite Grandpa and the pack to the party and destroy the fuckers once and for all.”

 

Hermione shook her head - her life used to be so calm and boring before Harry barrelled into her life. She wouldn’t look back - only forwards, “So we need to plan for easy exits and a way to get the Greyback pack into school easily.  

 

Mooney looked shifty, “They could use the shrieking shack entrance.”  
  
Harry looked a little confused, “Wait where you and father use to go on dates?”  
  
Sirius looked sheepish, “Not traditional but it worked pup.  And yeah it would be a good place as everyone including the headmaster has forgotten about the entrance.”  
  
Hermione shook her head in bemusement the fact that couple used to share dates in the Shrieking shack - explained so much about them and Harry.  “So Draco if the Deatheaters are there are you willing to fight or do we need to have you get the students to safety.”  
  
It was a big question. It was huge and Draco was impressed that she asked it rather than shy away from the big question. “I will not bow or scrape like a dog ... I’m too proud.”  
  
Sirius smirked, “What do you think Ma’ spoken like a true Black?”  
  
The portrait smirked right back; this was the real portrait. The shrew version was left in Grimmauld place to cause chaos. “I think he has a Black spine and the good looks of the Malfoys’ so once you remove his father from the equation he and Cissy will take the world by storm.”  
  
Draco laughed in disbelief, “I think your grandson takes that honour milady.”  
  
Harry frowned, “Hey I don’t set out to cause trouble and I will stop maiming people when people stop trying to harm me and mine.”

 

The portrait decided to have her say, “Spoken like a true Black ... You need to make sure that you kill Voldemort tonight. He killed too many of our family.”  
  
“Oh I will Grandma don’t worry. The bastard will pay for what he did to Mom, Dad, Regulus and all the others.”

 

** TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTW **

 

Hermione was dearly wishing that she had somewhere else too change. As it was she had to prepare for the ball in her dorm-room that she shared with five wittering girls. She was pretty sure that this was what hell was - she did have fun though winding them up.

 

“Where did you get that dress?” Lavender Brown asked pure envy dripping from her voice. ****  
  


“It was a gift.” She said simply.  If they were envious of the periwinkle dress then they were gonna fall over when they saw the diamond choker.  

 

Parvati Patel, “How did you do it?”  
  
Hermione was never one to play dumb; she was of the opinion that it demeaned her - this time it was fun - Really fun. “Do what?”  
  
“Land Harry Potter.”  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and that right there was why she was Harry’s favourite.  “Perhaps I recognise the fact that he prefers to be called Hadrian Black.”  
  
“He defeated the one-who-shall-not-be-named!”  


“I like his brains, his humour and don’t judge him based on the past.”  
  
Lavender sniffed, “He should be with me.”  
  
Hermione was enjoying being on top of the pile so to speak, “Well now what would Ronald say?”  
  
She sighed before storming off; Hermione looked at the others who were looking at her with awe in their eyes, “Does anyone else have a comment that they care to make?”

 

As they all shook their heads Hermione turned back to her mirror to finish getting dressed. She was aware that there was likely to be a Deatheater convention breaking up the party at some point during the evening but until then she intended to make Harry swallow his tongue because of how good she looked. A girl had to have her priorities and if it was a subtle revenge against all the bitchy girls who had made comments about since she started Hogwarts, then all the better.

 

She took one final look in the mirror and headed out to the staircase.  She knew that Harry would be waiting for her at the bottom of it.  She stood at the top as tradition dictated and when Harry stepped forward she walked down it as daintily as she could manage. She was not often fond of playing the girl but she wanted to - mainly because she knew that Harry didn’t care one way or the other.

 

He swallowed several times before finally offering his arm and a crooked grin, “I am not worthy of you.”  
  
She felt bold and powerful and knew that everyone had heard his comment. Her smile was as wide as it had ever been but she was so damn happy. “And yet I say you are.”  
  
“Shall we dance?”  
  
“Let’s.”

 

And with that they entered the hall first with the other champions as it was their Dance that would officially start the ball. If you asked Hermione about the dance she would say that she failed to remember much of it. She did remember dancing and feeling like a princess.    
  
Harry moved a stray piece of hair from her face, “Are you okay?”  
  
“Having a blast. Don’t Draco and Victor make a cute couple?”  
  
Harry didn’t bother to hide his amused look, “Sweetness personified.”  
  
She swatted his arm, chiding him, “Don’t be mean.”  
  
“Can’t help it I was raised by wolves.” He replied impishly.  
  
She laughed at that, “Yeah and don’t forget that I can tell them.”

 

Harry looked sheepish, “Don’t as I hate personal training with Grandpa.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry I won’t tell the big bad wolf.”

 

She would have been startled by suddenly swapping partners but Draco demanded that they do so he could let them know how close they were.  “You have one hour until the gatecrashers.”  
  
She nodded and started to think through all the contingencies. “What will we do about Dumbles?”  
  
Draco smirked, “I believe that the intention is to show that he is surplus to requirements.”  
  
“It seems fitting.” She bowed as the song closed and went to find Harry who was talking to Remus and Sirius.  “We have an hour until the gate crashers arrive.”

 

** TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT **

 

Severus was stunned the minute Lucius came through the floo. He would have apologized to his old friend but he had no clue where his old friend’s true allegiance lay. It was best this way - once they had won they could figure out where his loyalties lay and his friend was smart. He would give his allegiance to the victor. It was the only kindness he could give Severus.  
  
The group headed forward in their ominous uniforms. The wards were useless as they’d been invited in by the Governor.  The Vampire Voldemort leading the wizards and witch was feeling vaguely nostalgic as he walked through his old school. They arrived outside the door, “Give us an entrance.”

 

“You will all bow before me.” Voldemort declared as he stormed in.  People followed their prescribed roles, Draco and Hermione created shields to protect the students so that they could flee. It was a kindness and sensible too - Harry needed Hermione safe so he could concentrate and Draco was his friend. He did not want Draco to have to be faced with killing his father.

 

Minerva seeing their plan immediately pitched in and ordered them to use the secret passageways that led back to their common areas. The lead students for each house were given the orders to seal the students in under the defences.

 

Albus bellowed, “You will not win against the light.”  
  
Harry was all for righteous pep talks but he was not in the mood, “Fuck you all, dark and light, and the horses you rode in on I was dancing with my girl.”  


Sirius nearly died of laughter - he just knew Remy would have a comment about not being a positive influence. “Yeah no one likes a gate crasher.”

“I am here to offer you a choice young Harry.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, “I prefer to go with Hadrian Black since you murdered my parents … less people try to kill me.”  
  
Lucius was impressed the boy was a spitfire. “It will be the best for your family.”  
  
Harry was going in for the kill and Lucius was at the top of the list for Draco.  “Yeah I have a family … I like them just fine.”

Voldemort surveyed the room as everyone stood in a tense stand-off all were waiting for the first volley of magical fire.  “You could keep them safe. You are certainly outnumbered I will even let you keep the girl safe.”

“I’m gonna go with no.”  
  
“Then you will die.”  
  
Harry’s shield rolled around him without use of a spell or wand. It was an impressive show of magical strength that should have been beyond the teaching of the fifteen year old.  “Well you see you brought your friends … so I brought mine.”

The roar of his pack drowned out Albus’ furious rant about, well as far as Harry could tell not being the centre of the universe. He would have cared but he was in a fight to the death.


	5. Wolves wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deatheaters v Greyback Pack.
> 
> Let the fun and games begin!

Harry would not let the bastard live; he could not comprehend an outcome where Voldemort survived. He knew that Dumbles would prefer that he win through the power of love and all that shtick but in the real world - weapons work better and if he was honest - infinitely more satisfying. 

The staff was shocked to find the Greyback pack fighting on their side but the smarter ones were not inclined to kick a gift wolf in the mouth and joined in the melee. Harry heard Dumbledore complaining to the order that they should be trying to capture his pack. Aunt Minnie settled that one bless her heart. “Shove your morals we need to win to save the children.”

And that they did. Voldemort was a slippery bastard, seemingly hoping that someone would take Harry down. It was nice to know that he was still a fucking coward. It was an annoyance to realise that he was a Vampire as it ruled out Avada Kedava. It was not a lost cause - Harry just plucked his sword. He was fighting in the forward line alongside two big Alpha wolves and Sirius. People forgot that Sirius was an Auror and chased down some of the worst criminals. This was like a return to work for him; he was having a ball – sending blasts of magic at the Deatheaters. 

Lucius Malfoy stepped up into Harry’s path, “You stole my son.”

Harry was more than a little pissed, “Victor and Hermione would object. She is more than enough witch for me to handle.”

Lucius sneered, “You think you are so clever ... I will wipe the floor with you.”

Harry created a series of shield’s around him too protect himself from the volley of spells he expected. Lucius did not disappoint. Harry knew that if he wanted to win this then it would be worth his sword not his wand. He pulled a manoeuvre Ragnuk taught him that let him flip his weapons to alternate hands – one should always juggle a sword carefully lest they lose a hand.

 

Lucius must have sensed the switch in style and went to use his cane. The cane was fancy and clever. Harry decided to destroy it - he sent a blast of unrefined magic at it and it rather satisfyingly crumbled into dust. Lucius did not have the time to be shocked as his head was removed in the next moment. He looked around the room and the Order members were falling back as injuries took their toll. Harry was through playing games. “Voldemort face me.”  
He felt that holding Malfoy’s head showed that he was serious in his aim to killy every last one of them if he had a chance.   
“Why you?” Voldemort hissed. He was so mad he’d slipped into Parseltongue. 

Harry recognised it but as he’d been supported growing up he’d been tutored in it. He was good enough now to hear it and not automatically respond. The last thing he needed was to kill the Dark Lord whilst shouting in Parsel. He’d be the new Dark Lord before he could blink.

“Stop hissing. You are already dead; let us know what your mad ravings are ... in English.”

Voldemort threw an Avada Kedavra which Harry dodged morphing mid-air into his wolf form. You see despite all the terrible fiction there was one true fact - Vampires could be poisoned by the bite of a wolf. Harry was more than okay with that fact. He launched through the air twisting to avoid any hits and bit the dark lord solidly on his sides. Fenrir howled at the victory but the pack had a better idea, as wolves they all slid up to Harry and asked if they could participate in the kill.

Some of the order members looked physically sick as they watched the Greyback pack tear the Dark Lord apart. For some, it was justice and perfect and they cheered the pack on.

The moment that Voldemort was definitely dead Harry changed back from his wolf form and picked up his sword - not wanting the lecture from Ragnuk. He was engulfed in a hug by Remy and Siri. He laughed joyfully and the pack joined in - in their own unique way by howling. 

“You did it cub. You got revenge for your parents.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

He pulled away reluctantly but he wanted things squared away before he left. He picked up the head of Lucius Malfoy. He wondered if it would be bad taste to offer it to Cissy and Draco as something that they could have mounted for a room in the manor. He surveyed the carnage in the ballroom and it was immense and there were several people still standing around in shock. Harry was looking around with his Alpha to make sure that there were no more. This was the stand they were going to make and so it had to be thorough. Harry was barely breathing hard - he knew that he would crash hard when he did sleep. 

“Did she get the others safe?” There could be no doubt to the identity of the ‘she’ that Harry was referring too. 

Remus nodded, “Yeah Cub, Hermione got the students safe. Whose head are holding?”

Harry held it up high, “It is Lucius Malfoy ... I wanted to be the first to congratulate Draco on his ascendency to Lordship.”

Albus was looking most put out, “You killed him.”

Harry shrugged, “You talking about Lucius or Voldemort?”

Minerva walked over stunned that all the brewing problems were just wiped out in one coordinated attack. “Albus you should be congratulating Harry not scolding him.”

“Pup you did it. You avenged your parents and you made sure my cousin is free of a bastard. Good job all round.” Sirius said in his vague attempt to be diplomatic and lead the conversation off such tense things.

Harry would accept the hug but first he wanted be the one to tell Draco who was entering the hall. “Dray congratulations.”

Draco looked at the head he was still holding and pouted, “You have destroyed a long line of patricide in the Malfoy line.”

“Should I be apologising?” Harry asked with a hint of exasperation.

Draco smirked, “Are you kidding? I am going to ask ‘mione what I should get you as a gift. Oh and expect my mother to invite you to every social gathering the Malfoys host.”

Sirius snorts, “I adore Cissy she is as malicious as she is beautiful.”

Remus would have objected to such a statement from his mate about another person but the whole Greyback pack was in agreement of that fact. “Is there something we can do for you headmaster?”

Albus was looking confused, “I don’t understand. You shouldn’t kill to solve your issues”

Harry laughed raucously - it wasn’t polite but he’d just killed Voldemort so screw ‘em. “You have got to be shitting me right?”

Fenrir shook his head, “I don’t get normal wizard folk they are crazy.”

Harry shook his head, “No just fucking senile and demented.”

Albus responded to that, “Now you listen here I did all of it for the greater good.”

Harry snorted, “So the campaign to attempt to blacken my name in the press. That was for the greater good?”

Severus was stunned that he was finally free. He’d assumed that the only way he would be able to truly atone was his death. “Albus he is Lily’s son.”

“He has been raised by wolves.”

Sirius pouted, “Hey I am a bloody Grim you imbecile.”

Actually combined with Harry’s, “AND PROUD OF IT!”

Draco was so entertained that he hoped Harry came back next year. He figured if Harry remained - he might just finish the meddlesome goat off. “Yeah Sir my cousin takes exception to that he is a dog not a wolf.”

“Truer words,” Remus said.

It was clear that the headmaster was building up for another rant but was stopped cold and slumped forward, a shower of stunning magic blasting around him. All looked in the direction of the cloud to see Hermione looking aggravated.

Harry knew that everyone was amazed by her solution and in truth it was pretty epic. He walked over and dipped her, before kissing her muggle movie style. “You are the light of my life.”

Hermione grinned, “And don’t you forget it.”


	6. Epilogue: New Dawn

If it was not for Hermione and Draco - Harry would have put his family on the ship and drove it far away. The British were crazy and they kept looking at him like he was their saviour. It was rather off putting and even when he did things that were highly scandalous - the papers would print a glowing after report.

Harry had gotten desperate and made his allegiances to the werewolves known. He should have known that wouldn’t work. Fenrir was still laughing himself sick - His cub’s attempt to escape the limelight had caused the Wizengamot to reverse the anti-werewolf legislation.

The Tri-Wizard tournament was awarded to Harry on the grounds that the other two refused to play. Okay so they had entered the maze together - stayed together and refused to take the cup. Harry had no need for the money so decided to honour the Marauder legacy by giving the twins the money to open up a shop. 

And you wanna know what the funniest part was in all this? 

It was the downfall of Dumbledore. Hermione’s stunner meant that the pictures the papers captured were of the great leader of the light being carried out of the great hall sleeping like a baby - whilst he, Siri and Remy coordinated the clean-up. 

It didn’t take long for the articles questioning whether he was the right person for the job to lead the school and being Chief Warlock, MugWhip etc appeared. Harry was there on the first day of the new year - he was helping his father prepare for the opening feast. 

“Why did I say yes?”

Harry offered, “Because you cannot say no to Aunt Minnie?” 

Remus laughed as he had a point. He along with his family had moved back to Britain as Sirius was put in charge of Hogwarts. Remus was still amused and he would have a front row seat as he had taken up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“Come on Harry your girlfriend and best friend will be arriving from the Express soon enough.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Please Victor transferred as well. There was no way that he was going to be away from his little Dragon.”

“Pup you transferred as well.”

Harry snorted, “Yeah but everyone knows that I am head over heels for Hermione as she is perfect; brainy, pretty, sarcastic and a little mean.”

“Well at least you acknowledged that you are whipped.” Sirius snickered,

Harry smiled sweetly, “And I learnt from the example you set father.”

Almost as if to prove his point, Remus hollered and Sirius replied, “Coming Dear.”

Harry said nothing at this point, ‘I told you so’, would be plain vulgar. 

They headed down to the Great Hall it was Harry’s sixth year and he was transferring to Hogwarts. He was not sure if they were ready for him and his family but they better learn. 

As they were here to stay!


End file.
